Common Editing Mistakes
This is a page that allows our members to avoid common errors when writing source code. Our staff members do not need to spend a lot of time cleaning up the mess. Links The links recurrently cause problems, especially when somebody is linking to another wiki. Links to other pages within this wiki *You have to always link to other pages via internal links (instead of external ones). Electricity Manipulation is considered valid. Electricity Manipulation is considered invalid. *You have to link to blogs via internal links as well. Do not forget to clean up "_"s too. |Test Blog is considered valid. |Test Blog is considered invalid. Test Blog is considered invalid. *You have to link to your user page via an internal link while adding yourself to a verse page either as a supporter or as a neutral or as an opponent towards the verse in question. Eli is considered valid. Eli is considered invalid. *If the verse page's name has some additional text (such as verse or franchise in brackets), then you have to remake the link in the way without it – only the actual name must be kept. Naruto is considered valid. Eli is considered invalid. *You have to link to VS threads via internal links. Just put Thread: with its number, and then put "|"and another character's name. Revisions is considered valid. Revisions is considered invalid. Links to websites outside *You have to link to pages from other wikis within FANDOM via internal links as well. This is considered one of the hardest methods, but when you get used to it, this method will not be so hard anymore. First of all, you should put w:c: at the beginning, then type a certain wiki's domain. Put another colon and a certain page's name, and at the end put "|" and your text. Do not forget to clean up "_"s as well. Vivian is considered invalid. Vivia is considered invalid. Vivia is considered valid. *You should preferably link to pages from Wikipedia via internal links as well. First of all, you should put wikipedia: at the beginning, then type a certain page's name. Put "|" and your text. Do not forget to clean up "_"s as well. Properties of water is considered invalid. Vivia is considered invalid. Properties of water is considered valid. *Wikis unrelated to FANDOM do not have shortened links. Thus you may use external links while linking to some independent wiki related to your profile page. *Other websites, such as YouTube or Imgur, are completely acceptable to be linked to via external links. However, when you link to a YouTube video, do not forget about the specific timestamp for the relevant scene in question. Sasuke uses Shadow Shuriken justsu considered invalid. Sasuke uses Shadow Shuriken justsu considered valid.. Bolding/Spacing Some members have massive troubles with either bolding or spacing text fragments (either unnecessary gaps or bolding too much). *You have to avoid unnecessary gaps between quotation marks. Wall level ''' is considered invalid. '''Wall level is considered valid. *Do not bold some section's name and its following text at the same time. They both must be between separate quotation marks. Striking Strength: Wall Class is considered invalid. Striking Strength: Wall Class is considered valid. *If your profile is divided by several keys, then you have to bold each key separately. Key: Base | Second form | Third form | Final form is considered invalid. Key: Base | Second form | Third form | Final form is considered invalid. Key: Base | Second form | Third form | Final form is considered valid. *Try to avoid using colons outside of quotation marks. Also, do not use "-" instead. Xe-form: is considered invalid. Xe-form: is considered valid. Xe-form - is considered valid. *Do not forget about the gap between a link and the word in front of it. (Zeref needed Fairy Heartto fight Acnologia) is considered invalid. (Zeref needed Fairy Heart to fight Acnologia) is considered invalid. (Zeref needed Fairy Heart to fight Acnologia) is considered valid. *You have to bold statistics in the Tier, Attack Potency, Speed, Lifting Strength, Striking Strength, Durability, and Intelligence sections. Do not bold them in the other sections. Stamina: Infinite is considered invalid.. Intelligence: Gifted is considered invalid. Stamina: Infinite is considered valid. Intelligence: Gifted is considered valid. Capitalisation Some members capitalise profile fragments incorrectly. *«level» in Attack Potency and Durability should never be capitalized. Multi-Solar System level is considered valid. Multi-Solar System Level is considered invalid. *Everything is just the opposite in Striking Strength: «Class» should always be capitalized. Multi-Solar System Class is considered valid. Multi-Solar System class is considered invalid. *When it comes to additional terms (At least, at most, likely, possibly, higher), you have to capitalize them only when they are located at the beginning of a section. At least 6-A, Higher via magic potion is considered invalid. at least 6-A, Higher via magic potion is considered invalid. At least 6-A, Higher via magic potion is considered valid. At least 6-A. Higher via magic potion is considered invalid. *When you write a sentence within brackets, do not forget to capitalize the first word. The last sentence within the same brackets should be without a dot. (comparable to the noble demon. Should be superior to the arc demon)) is considered invalid. (Comparable to the noble demon. Should be superior to the arc demon) is considered valid. (Comparable to the noble demon. Should be superior to the arc demon.) is considered invalid. Images *Always change thumb to right in image codes. is considered invalid. is considered valid. *The number of pixels should be without the remainder of division by 5. is considered invalid. is considered valid. Slang Try to avoid using battleboard slang words. Use formal words that mean the same thing instead. Large Building level with prep is considered invalid. Large Building level with preparation is considered valid. Small Town level with amped by lighting is considered invalid. Small Town level with amplified by lighting is considered valid. Grammar If you are uncertain about how to use proper grammar, such as the difference between "it's" and "its", please look it up in a reliable online dictionary. Category:Important